Trick or Treat
by ANIMEGAL310
Summary: A little trick or treating goes a long way. Kuwabara and Yukina [one shot]


A little trick or treating goes a long way.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the love of Jesus and twenty bucks.

--

"Why..." came a low voice as if it was gurgled. "Why? WHY! Will someone _please_ tell me why!" The figure stood up his beady brown eyes full of fear and terror. He stomped round the room throwing his hands into the air. "I can't take it anymore! Ah!" He fell to his knees then to his stomach, rolled around and sobbed into the floor.

"Kazuma-kun?" came a tentative voice. She stood to the side and knelt to the ground next to him. "Kazuma-kun!"

The sobbing subsided and a hiccup rose. "Huh?" he looked up into the tiny face.

"What are you doing," she whispered leaning forward.

"Oh, Yukina. This…I'm uh…" What was he to say?

"Its about this 'Halloween' thing isn't it?" she inquired.

Kuwabara smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah. I have no idea what I am to dress up this year as and none of the gang is available to go with me Trick or Treating." He sighed.

Yukina smiled. "You know…sometimes at these points I have no sympathy for you."

Kuwabara blinked and sat straight up. "Huh?"

"No sympathy at all." Kuwabara looked at Yukina with slightly hurtful eyes but he guessed she was right. Yukina stood up and walked from the living room to the connecting kitchen and came back with a tray of cookies. "Have you ever thought about your sister?"

The boy happily took a cookie from the tray and bit into it, shaking his head. "She's too busy with work."

Yukina returned the tray and went into her room. She came out a few minutes later to see Kuwabara sitting on the couch. She sat next to him still smiling and scooted closer to him. "Well, I'm free tonight and Genkai won't be expecting me until Tuesday…" Kuwabara's eyes lit up as he stared down at the little ice demon. "Oh, would you Yukina?"

She smiled broadly placing a hand on his leg. "Glady."

--

"Trick or Treat!" The lady smiled at the small couple before her. A little pirate and a tail sailor they were. How cute, she thought amused dropping candy into their awaiting bags.

"This is very entertaining Kazuma-kun," chipped Yukina carrying a small bag of treats. Kuwabara watched as his little dainty swung around in a little circle and sang a duet. He really wished he could tell her how he felt….

"Okay, Yukina this is the last house. Your turn." Yukina nodded and stepped to the door. She took a deep breath and looked back at Kuwabara. He nodded and moved his hands in a 'go on' motion. She let her breath out and pressed the doorbell.

She waited with her candy bag held out and a bright smile in her little pirate costume.

And waited…

And waited…

After about fifteen minutes she lowered her bag sadly. Weren't the people coming at all? She sniffled then placed a big smile on and turned to face Kuwabara. "I guess no one's home. Shall we go?" She stepped off of the porch and passed Kuwabara as he clenched his hand angrily.

How dare they treat his precious ice maiden like that. Why he otta…

"Hold up Yukina. You want candy? I'll get you your candy." Yukina stopped and turned around and watched as Kuwabara marched unto the porch, pressed the doorbell several times and banged the door. "TRICK OR TREAT!"

The door flew violently open as a large man stepped to the door. He could've been three times Kuwabara's weight, heavily built and almost two heads taller. He smelt of alcohol and sweat and his clothing seemed to need a good cleaning.

Yukina gasped slightly and scooted behind Kuwabara. "Kazuma-kun," she began tugging at his sleeve, "its okay. Can we go? Please, I don't want any violence."

He took a step forward, towering over the boy and girl. "Wha'd ya doin' knockin' on m-my door." He took another step forward as his callused hands held his body by the door frame and Yukina for a split second wondered how the door could handle it.

"Nothing." If Yukina said it was okay then ot was okay for now. He didn't really want to fight in front of her. Not tonight. Tonight was special. It was her first Halloween with him and he wanted to treasure it. "Come on, Yukina. Sorry to bother you." Kuwabara reached behind him grasping the little maiden's hand and started to turn and walk away.

The large man watched dazily. "Damn kids!" he shouted and reached forward for Yukina. He pulled her close as she cried out surprised to his smoldering body.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara lunged forward only to be kicked in the face and fall to the ground. The captive girl screamed out his name as his body made contact with the ground and then to anyone who might hear her cries of assistance.

"Aren't you a perdy lil' thang," the man said in a gruff voice. Yukina struggled with her might but failed. She was too weak. She concentrated on that small place within her that held her powers. Callig for it to come forth and aid her but…it wasn't coming. What was going on? Her powers…they weren't working. Come on, she thought, please! "You shiv'ring." He kissed her cheek and she whimpered, squeezing her face from the intoxicating smell of his breath. 'Why won't my powers work?'

Kuwabara pushed himself up off his back to his elbows, spitting some blood from his mouth. He wiped his mouth with his white sleeve. "Let…go of her…" he placed his hands forward mounting to his knees and then his feet. He pulled his shoulders back. He lunged forward at his opponents arm that held Yukina's waist. "Let…go of my girl!"

He drew his free arm back and threw it forward, hitting the large man in the face. The man's arm slackened on Yukina and she was able to wiggle free and escape behind her defender. His girl, she thought smiling inwardly even after the ordeal. "Run!"

She was startled out her thoughts by the grunted intervention. Kuwabara was on top the man, holding his body down with all the strength that he had. She looked at him, opening her mouth to protest but he yelled at her to retreat to safety away from here. Telling her to run, that he would find her before the night's over. Just run…

He watched as he saw a few gems hit the ground before the girl turned and run down the dark street. "As for you," he grunted punching the man in the face. "Haven't," punch, "your mother," punch, "ever," punch, "taught you," punch, "to never," punch, "touch a," punch, "lady?"

--

She stopped, leaning on a brick wall for support as she panted for breath. How long was she running for? Ten minutes maybe or even fifteen?

Yukina turned around, clenching her chest. "Kazuma-kun!" she cried out. She listened as her echoed died out and was only greeted by silence. She placed her back onto the wall and soon tears fell from her eyes forming into those little crystals that she hated so much.

Yukina slid down the wall sobbing softly. If she hadn't come along, Kuwabara would not have gotten hurt. Trick or treat, she thought a bit bitterly. It was a treat in the beginning, begin with Kazuma by herself. Maybe she would have gotten him to open, to really tell her his true feelings. She knew he deeply cared for her. He said so every time they met. But he never said those three little words that she so wanted to hear. Three simple words were all she wanted to hear.

A sharp intake of breath and she pulled her legs to her chest. Someone was here. She could feel them on the prowl. If only her powers were working than she could defend herself.

She tried her best to squeeze into the dark side of the wall but as soon as she heard the prowlers' voice she quickly got to her feet. "Yukina, where are you?"

"Kazuma-kun!" she sobbed as she held him. She could feel the bruises on his body and cried more. He had done this so often to protect her. Her out of all people, he had to choose her to fall for.

"Hey, baby," he smiled down at her. He brought a hand from behind his back and continued to smile. "You don't have to cry for me. Here, I got your candy-" He would have continued if it wasn't for the sight of Yukina's eyes, crying out for him. Telling him that he was a baka for doing all this for her. Why didn't he just…just…

He leaned forward slowly giving her enough time to protest but she didn't. She closed her eyes as she brought her dainty hands up, cradling his face between them and bringing their lips together.

It was small but electric. It was quick but with so much meaning behind it. It was soft but oh so powerful.

He pulled back and smiled as he saw his little dainty blush slightly, clasping her hands together.

He hooked his arm with hers as they walked down the street into a familiar neighborhood. "So…uh…wanna get more candy?" he muttered looking to the sky.

She giggled tipping her head onto his shoulders also looking at the sky. "Sure. And um, Kazuma-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

His grip tightened protectively around her arm and he smiled broader than he ever thought possible. "I love you, too. Happy Halloween."

--

**Author's note**: Okay not the best of work but I think it would due for now. Please review even if it is a flamer but please be nice.


End file.
